


It's just you and I tonight (Why don't you figure my heart out)

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Soft Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: Toni will admit, she's never particularly had the best impulse controlOrCheryl tells Toni about Nick St. Claire, The Serpents unleash hell, and Toni is the worlds most perfect girlfriend.





	It's just you and I tonight (Why don't you figure my heart out)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr request that I got a few days ago. Hope I did it justice. Feel free to follow my Tumblr @fandomredemptionblog. Make sure to validate me with Kudos and comments, please and thanks. 
> 
> Also this mentions sexual assault which may be triggering to some. Protect yourself babies.

Kissing Cheryl Blossom is the most amazing thing in the world. Because just like everything else that Cheryl does, Cheryl kisses passionately. She kisses with her entire being and every single time she leaves Toni breathless and gasping and absolutely desperate for more.

At this point in their relationship she feels like she knows Cheryl pretty well. She knows what kind of ice cream she likes. She knows how much she loves scary movies. She knows that Cheryl loves being the little spoon when they’re in bed together.

She knows how to make her moan. She knows how sensitive her neck is and about that spot just underneath her left ear that drives her insane when Toni kisses it.

She knows how dark Cheryl can get sometimes. How much she misses her brother. How she hates her mother more than anyone on the entire planet.

Toni knows Cheryl.

So of course she notices that occasionally, especially when things are getting really heated between the two of them, Cheryl flinches away when they’re kissing. Sometimes she freezes. She goes to this other place, this place where Toni can’t even reach her, can’t even calm her down. 

She gives her space. And she doesn’t touch her. And she stops at the first sign of Cheryl being uncomfortable. Always.

Cheryl never wants to talk about it and Toni doesn’t push because she knows that Cheryl will tell her when she’s ready. 

So when Cheryl tells her about Nick St. Clair she’s not surprised.

But she is angry as all fuck. Literally shaking with rage. She grits her teeth and clenches her jaw and wills the tears in her eyes to not fall. 

Because what sort of sick small dicked spineless little coward goes around drugging and abusing women?

But she’s not going to lose it. She is not going to drive up to New York and cut that smug little pricks dick off. She is not going to end up going to jail over some spoiled, selfish, egomaniac rich asshole. 

She is going to stay calm and hold her girlfriends hand and be there for her. She is going to support her no matter what. 

She tells herself this many times a day for several weeks, she repeats it over and over again to herself because she knows that in all sincerity, if she wanted Nick dead; she could make that happen. 

But she won’t because ultimately none of that will help Cheryl heal.

And Toni is a better person than that, a stronger person than Nick St. Clair.

At least that’s what she tells herself.

Until she enters the student lounge and hear Betty and Veronica whispering about Nick St. Douchebag himself.

Apparently he’s back in town.

And has some sort of longstanding vendetta against Archie.

And she tries to stay calm, she really does.

But Toni will be the first to admit, she’s never particularly had the best impulse control.

So she calls a meeting, she tells Sweet Pea and Fangs first and then the rest of the Serpents. All of whom are more than ready to destroy Nick. All except for Jughead. Who spews some shit about loyalty and honor and how the serpents are “better than beating up some rich asshole”.

Toni doesn’t think she’s ever exploded at Jughead like that before. Because yeah Jug was dumb and paranoid and self involved to a fucking fault. But underneath that, she really genuinely knew him to be a good dude.

“You’re such a hypocrite Jones, You know if it had been Betty, Nick would be in a fucking body bag right now”

That’s all it takes to get him on board. 

The execution is sloppy and by no means their best work. But suddenly nick is tied up and sweating, in an abandoned warehouse that smells like piss. And Toni’s hitting him, in the face, the stomach, the crotch until her knuckles are swollen and stinging violently; until Nick literally throws up on himself. 

And he’s scared shitless, the literal fear of God in his eyes. And looking straight at him, she’s knows he’ll never tell. Because his ego is far too big for him to ever admit that he got his ass handed to him by a 4′11 biker chick. 

Everything passes in a blur. She has absolutely no idea how she ends up back at her grandpa’s trailer. All she knows, all she can feel is Cheryl cleaning her cuts and wrapping her knuckles. She can’t even look Cheryl in the eye because she never ever wants Cheryl to see that side of her. What she hates her for this? What is she breaks up with her? What if-

“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

And Cheryl is looking at her with the most intense eyes Toni has ever seen, in the softest way imaginable. And she’s running her fingers through Toni’s hair, wiping at Toni’s cheeks. Toni hadn’t even realized she was crying. 

“I’m sorry-I didn’t-I-I just don’t want you to think i’m some rageaholic monster.” And Toni’s sobbing, willing herself to calm down and being completely unable to do so. Cheryl rocks back and forth and she hums in her ear and she just lets her cry.

Cheryl looks her straight in the eye and says, “You’re not a monster, TT. Monsters don’t feel remorse for what they’ve done. They don’t feel guilty about hurting other people. Nick’s a monster. You...You were just protecting me.”

She tries to absorb Cheryl’s words, to focus on the weight of her hand on her knee, tries to steady her voice as she says,

“I’ll always protect you.”

They kiss soft and slow, full of passion. Until Toni’s eyes start to droop, exhaustion completely overcoming her.

Cheryl helps her change, tucks her in under the blanket, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Cheryl wraps her arms around her in a cacoon, tangles their legs together. 

Tonight Toni doesn’t mind being the little spoon.


End file.
